


Sweet Talk

by Anra7777



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cosplay, Does Demyx count as being in this if it's all Momyx?, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Watersports, humiliation play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Xigbar comes up with an unconventional method of convincing the Master of Masters to return to being a Nobody.
Relationships: Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame my friend for this story. I’ve been working on Neck chapter 10 properly, when my friend tagged me into a conversation about a certain character’s... clothing and its… access. (It’s pretty well known on the forum I mentioned before that I write KH fanfics and specifically Demyx centric BL ones. Heck, I’ve even written two Demyx centric crack fics featuring members of the forum with changed names and posted them on the forum.) And thus, that conversation inspired this story.

Sweet Talk

  
  


Xigbar knocked on the hotel suite’s bathroom door.

“You nearly done in there?”

He heard what sounded like a shuffle before a muffled voice rang out:

“I look ridiculous!” 

“So you’re done.” Xigbar concluded.

“No! Where’s the rest of it?!” 

“I gave you the whole thing before you shut yourself in there.”

“Lu~xu~, are you trying to humiliate me into becoming a Nobody again?” 

“As if. Remember this is ‘cosplay.’ It’s a perfectly legitimate form of dress.”

“So you’re saying I wouldn’t immediately get arrested if I strolled around in public like this?”

Xigbar leered at the door, as though the Master were able to see him. Who knows, maybe he knew anyway.

“I’ll admit, the thought of you walking around like that, having everyone see you, but in the end, you’re mine, is really…” his throat closed off, too caught up in a sudden surge of lust to think of an appropriate adjective. 

The door opened, a fidgety blond tugging at his shirt to try fruitlessly to cover his slight rising interest. 

Xigbar let himself fully look, admiring the way the stiff blue fabric with the white stripes, the shiny buttons, the red bow tie, and the blue hat with its black ribbon complemented the Master’s complexion. Then he took in the bare legs and feet and the dick that was wonderfully on display, despite the Master’s efforts. 

“This uniform belonged to that court magician. He wore it before becoming King Mickey’s wizard.”

The Master’s eyes widened in horror and he jumped back a little, his arms making a weird pose. 

“This belonged to the duck?!”

Xigbar was sad that the Master’s dick softened right back up. 

“No worries. He’s not going to miss it. Instead, I’m amazed it fits you so well.” Must have been magicked, as by rights, it shouldn’t have fit at all.

Rather than pleased, the Master looked like he was about to rip the whole thing off right that instant.

“Now, now, Master.” Xigbar clutched the hand that had been errantly trying to undo the buttons. “Let’s enjoy this a little longer.”

“I  _ was _ going to continue acting all shy and Demyx-y, but now I know that this was the duck’s, the mood is ruined,” the Master sulked, striding over to the couch and plopping down, not caring that his legs were spread out obscenely, one stretched out on the top of the couch, the other dangling off it. “He’s one of the people… beings… who  _ murdered  _ me, remember? Just like he murdered you. Granted, without being murdered I’d never have gotten my memories back, but still.” 

Xigbar went and sat down in the space provided by the Master’s legs, grateful for the eyeful the position was giving him. 

“You gotta admit, the outfit does grant…  _ easy access.”  _ Xigbar picked up the dangling leg, and tugged the Master toward him. The Master obligingly scooter forward until his butt was resting comfortably on Xigbar’s lap, his upper leg forced down or risk bending farther than he was capable of. The Master folded his arms behind his head as he stared at Xigbar, eyes lidded. If he knew what Xigbar was planning, he gave no indication of it. 

Xigbar caressed the muscled runner’s leg in his hand before letting go and paying attention to the important bits resting right in front of him. This time, the Master didn’t even try to hide himself from him. 

He used one gloved hand to stroke downward on the soft cock in his lap, before holding it still in a gentle grip.

“Luxu,” the Master’s voice was breathy, caught between a demand and a complaint. “Don’t be a tease.” 

“I’m supposed to be convincing you, remember? To return to being a Nobody. What better way then making you beg for it?” 

The Master rolled his eyes.

“Then why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?”

“Because I wanted to see you in it. Imagine you walking around in it. So long as you’re not a Nobody yet, you won’t be expected to wear the coat. Think of all the outfits we could have you wear.

“We could go sit on the Twilight Town train, you sitting on my lap, showing yourself off to everyone.” 

The Master squirmed a little, his narcissistic pride touched by the picture Xigbar painted. Well, the cock in his hand certainly firmed up a bit. 

“You’d like it, wouldn’t you, having everyone watch you get off? They’d be forced to sit there and watch, unable to get off the train.”

The Master gave a pleased hum, even as his cheeks flushed red with desire? Embarrassment? 

“I still remember the day I figured out that you conducted all our meetings with your cock hanging out. I’d dropped my pencil, and bent under the table, and there you were, all calm up top, and aroused on the bottom.”

“That’s because—,” the Master burst out before breaking off, clearly uncertain whether he wanted to explain himself. In that moment, he looked more vulnerable, more like  _ Demyx  _ than Xigbar had ever recalled seeing him. But they were the same person, in the end.

“Because what?” Xigbar stroked the cock in his hand once, twice, before stopping again. The Master bit his lip, glancing about in desperation, before giving into the inevitable.

“Because I wanted  _ you _ to see!” He hid his face in his hands. “If it had been anyone else bending down, I would have quickly hidden myself. But I’m still a pervert and I wanted you to see me.”

Xigbar’s eye widened in astonishment, before he gave a chuckle. 

“Do you  _ know _ how many times I dropped things  _ on purpose  _ after that? How tempted I was to crawl under there and give you a hand… or a mouth.” 

The Master shivered, but didn’t take his hands away. Still, his hips canted upward in a silent plea. 

Xigbar relented and started a slow, teasing rhythm, deliberately keeping his grip loose. 

“You gonna let me see your face anytime soon? Seems a waste of a perfectly good costume if I can’t see you in it.”

The Master put down his hands, meeting Xigbar’s gaze with an embarrassed glare. Xigbar thought he looked breathtaking.

“What’cha mad about? You were the one becoming aroused at the thought of strangers seeing you. What difference does it make that it’s me?”

He stilled his hand again, hoping it would produce answers more quickly.

“Imagination and reality are two separate things, Luxu,” the Master ground out. “I don’t  _ actually _ want to sit half naked in a train and if I’d known that you’d  _ actually _ seen me back then, I would have died of embarrassment. I assumed you never saw because you never said anything!” 

“So why are you okay with me seeing you now?”

“Because that’s what you expect of me! To be the all-confident, all-knowing, always calm Master, right?” There was real pain behind those words. “But I’m not. I’m more like Demyx than you know. I just learned to play the part really well.” 

Xigbar felt something deep tug within him. Without his heart to interpret the emotions, it was hard to understand. He supposed he felt some betrayal that the Master was different from what he thought, sadness that the Master thought he’d needed a facade at all, and warmth that this was one more thing they had in common. 

“You know…” he started slow, making sure he had the Master’s attention for his next words. “I’ve always been attracted to you, Master. Whether it was the version of you I knew in Daybreak Town, the version of you I lived with as a Nobody for nearly ten years, or the you right now. Whether you were just putting up a facade or not, I want to know you.” 

The Master breathed out a sigh and relaxed, as though some weight had been lifted from him. 

Xigbar’s lips lifted into a teasing smile, which many people had mistaken as a malicious smirk in the past.

“Althoooough, if you ever want to get on that train in this outfit, I’d be up for that.” 

The Master’s face wrinkled into a disbelieving grimace. 

Xigbar’s voice lowered both in volume and register as he continued his teasing, while he finally resumed his teasing stroke.

“I’ll bet the vibrations on the train are great. Would do half my work for me. But I guess you’d have to be facing me and pressed up to me to feel them on your cock. Have your knees up on either side of me as the passengers get to look at your cute butt.” 

“I’m a guy. My butt’s not cute.” 

Xigbar snorted.

“Doesn’t matter. To me, it’s both manly and cute.” 

The Master muttered a “that doesn’t make sense,” which Xigbar pretended not to hear.

“Maybe they wouldn’t even notice what we were doing, if you just pretended to hug me. I wonder how many times we could get you to come before anyone raised a fuss. Of course, they wouldn’t. Because they’d be too captivated by you.” 

“Your coat would be a mess.” The Master’s voice hitched as he played along with the fantasy. 

“We could see if you can stain it right now.” Xigbar pointed the cock in his hand toward himself, his tone light. “When people ask me why my coat’s got a stain, I wonder what I should say.” Some precum leaked onto the coat and his glove. “Of course, I could clean it…” He looked at the Master, weighing the blond’s reaction. The blond gave no indication of his feelings other than a slight, almost imperceptible pout. “But I’d rather not.” The pout disappeared. “Do you like marking me, Master?” Xigbar smirked. 

The Master threw an arm over his eyes in embarrassment, even as his hips bucked into Xigbar’s hand. 

“Yes.” The quiet admission was full of conviction, if not self-confidence. 

“Then go ahead and make my coat a mess as much as you like.” 

Having been given permission, the Master surrendered himself to the rising pleasure, and after a few minutes of hard stroking, he finally came onto Xigbar. Drained, his chest heaved as he came down from his high, straining the shirt. When he finally removed his arm, he was somewhat aroused, somewhat scandalized by the sight of Xigbar with a serious expression rubbing his sticky gloved fingers together before dabbing at the cum on his coat and using his fingers to spread it around, making the stain bigger. 

Xigbar noticed the Master watching him, and his expression turned predatory. The Master loved it. 

“You don’t think we’re done, do you, Master?” 

“What are you thinking, Luxu?” The Master stretched, his foot hitting the couch’s armrest a second before his hand hit the one above him. A strangled exclamation of pain left him, prompting Xigbar to grab his arm and haul him upright, leaning in to kiss those still cursing lips. 

When he finally let the Master go, his tongue still electrified with the taste of the Master, he answered the question.

“I’m thinking… I want to see you be even more embarrassed, Master. Then I’m going to take you. Gonna fuck you into agreeing to be a Nobody again.” 

The Master huffed. They both knew that he’d agree to it eventually—it was part of the plan, after all—but where was the fun in giving in just like that? This was all for their own amusement, a reprieve before the Master lost his memories of himself once again. 

“How do you plan on making me more embarrassed?” The Master’s tone was lightly quizzical, but the firm hand around the back of Xigbar’s neck along with the look in the Master’s eyes told Xigbar that the answer had better not be the train. 

Xigbar pressed his clean glove against the Master’s stomach. 

“I wonder if all the water I gave you earlier is ready to come out now.”

The Master’s face paled then reddened. He’d thought it strange how Luxu had insisted on him hydrating himself earlier in the day, but he’d figured it was simply out of worry for his health while he lay low in Agrabah, the last place anyone would think to look for him.

“You wouldn’t… really…” the Master’s voice came out strangled.

“Make you piss in front of me? If you were really against it, no. But it seemed like a good addition to the humiliation play thing we’ve got going.”

“You planned this.” The Master’s voice was flat.

“Yup.” Xigbar freely admitted it, unashamed. 

“And if I say, ‘no?’” 

Xigbar shrugged.

“I’ll let you use the bathroom when you need to, and then we’ll go back to the sex. It’s not like you can’t beat me up if you really dislike it. But I’d rather you just tell me instead.” 

“What…” the Master’s voice was cautious, full of doubt. “Exactly do you have in mind?”

Xigbar would rather he’d keep it a surprise, let the whole thing flow naturally (pun intended), but he cared more about not pissing the Master off by overstepping his boundaries. 

“I’m thinking that I want to play with you,” here he pointed down at the Master’s dick, “until you can’t hold it anymore and burst, making a mess out of the both of us… If it would help, I packed more bottles of water.” 

“Luxu, you do realize that a person can’t orgasm and piss at the same time, right?”

“That’s why playing with you will hold it off, make you more desperate… or so I hope.”

“That… certainly sounds embarrassing, but that’s it? You’re just going to make me feel like a five year old?” 

“Why? Do you want to do something dirtier?” 

“No!” The Master denied emphatically. 

“Well?”

“When did you become such a pervert?” The Master muttered.

“When I first saw your cock hanging out of your pants in public. Are you going to take responsibility for turning me into a pervert?” The Master shivered at Xigbar’s smooth voice speaking so low next to his ear.

“I guess… as your teacher, it’s my responsibility to fix your mistakes.” The Master coyly wrapped his arms around Xigbar. 

“So you’re fine with it?” Xigbar double checked.

“Fine. We’ll try it this once, but if I don’t like it, don’t expect me to go along with this again.” 

“Sure.” Xigbar shrugged. “I’ve never done something like this before either. Might turn out I don’t like it myself. But considering how much we both enjoyed you coming on me, I think there’s a good chance we’ll both… appreciate this.” 

“Speaking of, you’d better take your coat and gloves off. It’d be a shame if my piss… erased… the earlier marks.” The Master was bright red with his eyes darting around as he said it, belying his calm, measured tone. Suddenly, Xigbar wondered just how often the Master had relied on his hood to project outer calm, when inwardly he’d been a mess. It was such a shame he never got to see those moments.

“Well, you’re going to have to get off me, Master.” The Masters scrambled to do so, and Xigbar stood up and stretched, before ushering the Master toward the hotel room’s desk. “Here, sit down and we can pretend like it’s old times, your dick hanging out and all.” He started unpacking his pockets of the bottles of water he’d stuffed in them, placing them in front of the Master. Thank Kingdom Hearts for the black coat’s infinite pockets. When he’d unpacked the last bottle, the fifth, he strode over to the closet and placed his gloves inside. Not turning around, even as he heard the snap of the safety ring being broken and the Master’s noisy gulps, he unzipped his coat slowly, torturing himself with delayed gratification. Normally, he wouldn’t really care where he placed his coat. But since he didn’t know where in the room they were going to end up having their fun, it was better to put it in a place he knew would be out of the way.

After hanging up his coat, he took a moment to admire the crustiness on the front of it, before turning around. 

The Master, who was twisted around to face him, immediately choked on the water he was attempting to swallow, ending up coughing quite a bit. When he managed to regain his breath long enough to talk, he pointed at Xigbar.

“You! What are you doing not wearing a shirt?! Were you like that the whole time?!”

“Thought I’d join you on the whole half naked thing,” Xigbar leered. “Even if you didn’t know about it. At first.” He hooked his thumbs in his low riding pants as though just casually finding a place for his hands, but really subtly pulling the pants down even farther and exposing the tip of his erect cock. The Master flushed, a hungry look on his face. He turned back around to sit properly, and finished off the water bottle in his hand. 

Xigbar approached, placing his hands on the blue shoulders, kneading them under his hands. If the back of the chair had been slotted, he would have had no compunction unzipping and sticking his dick through to rub against the Master’s back. Sadly, the chair back was solid, so Xigbar contented himself with using his standing position to peer down at the Master’s lap, which fortunately wasn’t hidden by the desk, since the Master had pushed away in order to turn toward Xigbar earlier. 

“How ya feeling?” He eyed the Master’s semi-erection, tempted just to reach down and fiddle with it then and there. 

“Full. Not to the point where I need to go, but drinking any more water won’t be fun.” 

“Then don’t.” 

The Master looked at Xigbar skeptically. 

“This is your idea. Shouldn’t you be all ‘you must do it’ or ‘do it for me’ or ‘I’ll punish you if you don’t?’” 

“Pff.. what kind of porn have you been reading?” Xigbar couldn’t keep himself from laughing. The Master looked vaguely affronted. Xigbar continued, “If you want me to do that, I will. I just don’t see you as the type to easily submit, Master.” 

“That’s true,” the Master admitted. “I’m too lazy to do something I don’t want to.” He set the empty bottle down beside the other full ones. “So what now, oh student of mine?”

Xigbar reached down, deliberately brushing against the Master’s stomach, before giving the Master’s cock a rub.

“I want you sitting in my lap again. I don’t care where.”

The Master turned his head to survey the options in the room. 

“Bed’s probably easiest to clean up? We’d just need to strip the sheets? But I don’t know what room service is gonna think.” 

“Not like we’ll be here long enough for them to get mad about it.” 

The Master nodded and stood up, moving to stand by the bed. He nervously tugged at his shirt again. Where in the beginning he’d pretended it was an affectation, now Xigbar knew he actually was nervous. 

“It’ll be okay.” Xigbar finally unzipped and removed his pants and underwear. “If I had another set of pants readily on hand, I might have let you dirty these ones. But I don’t, so we’ll have to try that out another time.”

“Luxu, there’s no guarantee I’ll even remember we did any of this once I lose my heart again. You might end up having to wait quite a while. I don’t think Demyx would agree to this if you brought it up out of the blue.” 

“I can wait. Do you know how long I’ve waited for you already?” Xigbar sat down, pulling the Master down onto his lap. He made sure to grind against the Master’s lower back before remarking, “It’d be easier to get you off in this position, but it’d be better for you making a mess if you’re facing me. Why don’t you turn yourself around while I scoot up to the headboard?” 

“Can’t I least take this off?” The Master grumbled, indicating the blue shirt he was still wearing. He glanced over at the couch, where the squashed hat was sitting upside down rather forlornly. 

“As if! Wouldn’t it make you feel better to completely ruin it, rather than just crumpling it up? Stick it to the duck by making it permanently unwearable.” 

A sly grin lit the Master’s face, and Xigbar relaxed, knowing he’d persuaded him. Now satisfied, the Master clambered back on top of Xigbar, slotting comfortably against him. 

The Master took them both in hand and awkwardly stroked, unused to the double fullness, though his hands were large enough to manage it.

“How dare you be bigger than me, Luxu,” the Master teased. “It’s too bad we can’t compare with your original body. I’m sure I would have been bigger.”

Xigbar shrugged. He’d had too many dicks over his lifetime to care about size now. The Master didn’t need to know that as Luxu he’d been thicker, but only somewhat shorter, than Xigbar. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one playing with you.” Xigbar stroked down the Master’s back before kneading a butt cheek. 

“What? Am I just supposed to lie back and think of Kingdom Hearts? I’m not allowed to be active in this encounter?”

Xigbar was tempted to point out that as Demyx, during the few times they’d slept together, the blond had always preferred for Xigbar to do all the work. He chalked it up to one more difference between the Master with memories and the one without. 

Xigbar joined his hand to the Master’s, completely enclosing their erections in the circle of their hands. 

“‘Course you’re allowed. You think I’d  _ mind  _ you wanting to touch me? What do you think’s gotten me through the past thousand years?” 

The Master’s breath got in a small moan.

“You gonna tell me?”

“You. Thinking about you. All the ways I could fuck you, all the dirty things we could do. Humanity’s come up with a lot of kinky ways to have sex over the millennia.” 

The Master raised his eyebrows.

“And you know that…?”

“Through books and other media mostly. Can’t say I haven’t dabbled here or there.” 

The Master’s face darkened. 

“But I was always thinking about you,” Xigbar added hastily. “They were just practice.” 

The Master’s expression easied, but the jealousy didn’t leave it completely. 

“And with how many practice partners did you do any of the stuff we did today?”

“None,” Xigbar lied. It’s not like he could tell the Master that he would sometimes dress up his partners in black coats and while they wore the hood call them “Master,” could he? 

“Your hand’s stopped,” the Master’s complaint came out more breathy than he’d intended. 

Xigbar broke out of his thoughts, and resumed stroking. He used his left hand to circle around and rub against the Master’s entrance. 

“How is it? You need to piss yet? Should I fuck you while we’re waiting?” 

“I do need to piss, but the pleasure keeps making it less urgent. I’m not going to be able to go like this, no matter how long we wait.” Xigbar ignored the pessimistic words, using his left hand to lightly push against the Master’s lower stomach.

“What about now?”

“I may have been wrong.” Came the strangled reply. The Master never admitted to being wrong. Xigbar inwardly smirked that he’d been able to pull such a unique confession out of him. He tugged the Master’s hand off of themselves and moved away slightly, leaving his right hand to clench around the Master’s dick alone. He was careful to hold the Master hard enough he couldn’t come or piss, but not enough to hurt. He pressed down a little harder with his other hand. 

“Come on, Luxu! Let me go!”

“Now, now. What’s the magic word, Master?”

“I need to pee. Luxu!” The Master’s face was desperate as he tried unsuccessfully to pry Xigbar’s hands off. Xigbar’s gripping strength from all those years of holding arrow-guns beat out the Master’s sitar gripping fingers. Of course, if the Master really wanted him to let go, he only needed to be serious about it. The Master whining like this meant he was still playing along. 

“That’s hot, but not the magic word.” 

“You bastard!”

“Never said I wasn’t.” 

The Master visibly swallowed, mentally working himself up to do what Xigbar wanted, to say the one word that would normally never come out of his mouth, his pride not allowing it.

“Luxu,  _ please.” _

Xigbar let go. The hand against the Master’s stomach pressed harder.

Nothing happened. At first.

The Master lay his head on Luxu’s shoulder with a thunk, struggling to relax enough to let his body do what it so badly wanted to. He couldn’t stop the slight whine that left him, the need to pee overriding his dignity. It almost hurt. 

Finally, he felt a trickle leave him, judging by the splash back, it hit Luxu’s lower chest. Pushing harder, he felt the stream grow stronger, the relief leaving him to droop against Luxu powerlessly, as the liquid warmth covered them both. Unexpectedly, he felt excited to know that Luxu was covered in his fluid and unconsciously tried to rub against Luxu, which pushed his dick back, and caused his piss to start hitting his shirt. Maybe it was because his element was water, but he found he liked it, the feel of the piss dripping down wetly and warmly. It didn’t stink—the amount of water he’d drunk over the day took care of that. It just felt good. 

Briefly, the Master wondered if he could get the same effect with a water clone, before he pushed the thought away, forcibly returning his mind to the here and now. He’d always had a problem with getting distracted, anytime, anywhere, even during sex, so recentering his mind was nothing new. It wasn’t that Luxu did anything wrong, it was just his own mind playing tricks. 

He turned his head on Luxu’s shoulder to look at the man’s throat, breathing in and out at a more rapid pace than usual. He wondered what his apprentice was thinking, what he was feeling, as he brought his hand to rest over where Luxu’s heart should have been. 

His stream started to die and the Master licked his lips. 

“Well?” His voice was hoarse and dry and tired with the roller coaster of sensations he’d been experiencing. “Is it just as you imagined?” He hoped Luxu would play with his dick more, rub the piss in as it dried. He became excited at the thought, his cock very much interested. But would it chafe that way…? He supposed they could only experiment to find out. 

“Better,” Luxu rumbled. “But I’d a thought that my hard as steel dick would have given that away.” 

The Master pursed his lips, refusing to admit that he hadn’t been paying attention in favor of staring at random parts of Luxu. 

“Come on, we better clean up before we continue. I don’t think either of us wants to get a rash.” 

The Master’s lips twitched into a half pout before he complied with Luxu’s suggestion, standing up and trudging over to the bathroom, finally ripping the blue shirt off and leaving it a sodden mess on the floor. 

He got into the shower, relying on Luxu to deal with the bed, and quickly rinsed himself off. As he put his hand out to turn off the shower, a warm body came in behind him and stopped him. 

“Hey, I haven’t showered yet.” Luxu hugged him from behind. 

“Luxu, the shower’s too small. Let me out first.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“We’re not having sex in the shower. I’m not going to risk slipping and breaking my neck or injuring your dick. Nor am I going to have sex without lube and don’t even try saying soap or shampoo would work. I’m sure you’re old enough now to know that that’s bullshit.” 

Luxu sighed and let the self-righteously irate Master go. 

“Fine. I was just hoping for some hanky-panky, not going all the way. But if you’re  _ that _ against it…”

Slightly chagrined that he’d misunderstood Luxu, the Master softened. Somewhat.

“That’s… I still don’t like doing stuff in the shower.” He wrinkled his nose. “We’re always going to be either warm and drowning or freezing and damp.” 

“How do you know so much about shower sex anyway, Master?” Luxu’s tone was suspicious.

Guiltily realizing he’d given away too much information, the Master gave a fake cough and darted his eyes around the cubicle, grateful Luxu couldn’t see his expression. Just because the Master had a thing for Luxu, didn’t mean Demyx cared about monogamy… Reminding himself once again that it wasn’t cheating since they weren’t dating, didn’t do much to ease the knot of guilt over his amnesiac self’s actions. But didn’t Luxu know? Demyx had always assumed Xigbar did, since he was the sneakiest member of the Nobodies… in fact, Demyx had more than once gotten off while fantasizing that Xigbar was secretly watching him… 

“Let’s just say, we’ve both have had other partners, and leave it at that.” He could almost sense Luxu’s frown, so decided to quickly change the subject. “Wash off quickly and come convince me to be a Nobody again.” 

With that, the Master clambered out of the shower, briskly drying himself off, before sauntering out of the room. 

Noting how the fitted sheet had been stripped from the bed, the flat sheet pulled up to act as a pitiful substitute, the Master went over to the closet to raid Luxu’s coat for lube. He found it just as he heard the water turn off and hurried to the bed, trying to find a seductive position as quickly as possible. 

Xigbar came out to find the Master’s head awkwardly propped up on one elbow, his legs looking a bit jumbled and his free arm flitting here and there, trying to find a good place to rest. 

The Master saw Xigbar’s suppressed snicker and unhappily thinned his lips. 

“You ready for me to fuck you, Master?” Xigbar asked once he got himself under control.

“Hm.” The Master hummed his agreement. “Buuut, afterward you’re going to have to let yourself go while in me. I can’t be the only one having accidents.” 

Rather than complain that he’d have to strip the bed  _ again _ or that they’d have to shower  _ again, _ Xigbar felt himself heat up further.

“As you wish, Master. As you wish.”

  
  


**********************************************

To anyone curious about their relationship, in my head cannon for this story they’ve slept together a few times as Nobodies, but not enough to really feel comfortable with each other, and basically only when Demyx was feeling horny. Besides, Xigbar’s been hiding his true shamelessness for when the Master came back online.


End file.
